Is That You, Musa?
by CrankyEmily
Summary: It's been five to six years since the Winx Club and the guys have graduated. Except no one knows where Musa is. They've heard from her, but she refuses to tell where she is. Will the Winx Club and the guys find her? Major MxR, some of everybody else.
1. Bob's Musical Diner

Summary: It's been five to six years since the Winx Club and the guys have graduated. Except, no one knows where Musa is. They've heard from her but, she refuses to tell where she is. Will the Winx Club and the guys find Musa? MAJOR MxR, Some of everybody else.

Is That You, Musa?

It's been five to six years since the Winx Club and the guys have graduated from Alfea and Red Fountain and everyone is happy. Well, almost everyone. Everyone, but Riven and Musa.

Bloom and Sky had gotten married once they got out of school. They have two children: a girl and a boy, named Savannah and Blake. Bloom is the Queen of Sparx and Eraklion. Sky is the King of Sparx and Eraklion. Bloom works as a writer while Sky is a "nanny", however you want to say it. She is also the only person who has kept in touch with Musa since she left.

Stella and Brandon had gotten married soon after Bloom and Sky did. They have three children: two girls and a boy, named Starla, Bethany, and Sean (pronounced like Shawn). Stella is the Queen of Solaria and works as a famous fashion designer. Brandon is the King of Solaria and still works part-time as Sky's bodyguard.

Flora and Helia had gotten married soon after Stella and Brandon. They have two children: a girl and a boy, named Hailey and Frankie (Don't ask… My friend came up with that name for Flora's son…). Flora works as a famous gardener and plant caretaker at a botanical center while Helia works as a famous poet.

Tecna and Timmy had gotten married next in line. They have two children: a girl and a boy, named Tina and Timothy. Tecna and Timmy both work as big time technical engineers and inventors.

Layla had gotten married last to a guy named Bryan. They have one child: a boy named Bryant. Layla is Queen of Tides and a famous sports player in basically all sports. Then, Bryan is King of Tides works as an aeroslam assistant coach at RF.

Well, Musa and Riven? There's not much that I can tell you about them. Everything that the Winx Club and the guys know about Musa is that she left six years ago after she graduated from Alfea and didn't tell anyone where she was going. Then, about Riven, he works as a teacher at RF and doesn't talk to the others a whole lot since Musa left. Well, at least, till one night…

**Chapter 1: "Bob's Musical Diner"**

It was a long and tiring day and had turned to night. Except that very same night, a certain black cherry-haired man was leaving from Red Fountain, very late I might add. He was getting on his levabike, as he heard a voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riven!" a tall, black-haired man yelled as he was leaving also.

"Same to you, Bryan!" Riven shouted back while Bryan drove off.

'Ugh…I'm so tired…I think I might take the other way home this time and see if I can get a cup of coffee on the way there though.' Riven thought to himself after he had yawned and drove off through downtown Magix.

About five to eight minutes of driving, Riven was driving through the main streets of downtown Magix. He passed many places where he could get coffee, but one of the places caught his attention the most. Maybe it was because of all the bright, neon-colored lights that were surrounding it. He looked up at the neon-colored sign and noticed the diner he stopped at was called "Bob's Musical Diner".

"Well, Bob, I hope you have good coffee…" Riven said as he parked his levabike beside the sidewalk and began to walk inside the diner.

Once he walked into the diner, he looked around it before sitting down at a booth near the front window. It looked like a normal '50s old fashioned diner. Bright-colored walls, checkered-tiled floor, red old fashioned booths, a window in the back where you could see the cooks in the back making the food, posters with famous musicians on all of the walls, and those different colored '50s styled uniforms that the waitresses had to wear.

When Riven took his seat at a booth, he didn't even bother to look up anymore. He just laid his head in his arms on the table. Even though, he could hear everything that was happening in the diner at that moment, such as a cook fighting with one of the waitresses.

"Todd, I am telling you, this sandwich is burnt!" the black-haired waitress yelled at the brown-haired cook that you could see standing behind the window.

"And I'm telling you, Maria, the sandwich is not burnt!" Todd the cook yelled back at her.

"Are you blind! Do you not see all of the brown and black spots on the sandwich!" She yelled as she pointed out all of the spots on the sandwich in front of her that she was holding.

"No! It just got slightly toasted…"

"Slightly toasted! You call that slightly toasted! The word to describe it is burnt!"

"Well, so what if it's burnt! It's not like it's your sandwich anyway!" He said while he took the burnt sandwich away from her.

'Who in the world works here!' Riven thought to himself as he continued to listen with his head still on the table.

"Well, who in the world would want to eat a burnt sandwich made by you!" Maria yelled at Todd who was scraping the burnt sandwich off of the plate and started to make a new one.

The tired cook didn't even say anything back at her. He just glared at her and continued on with the sandwich.

Maria turned away from the window to see that a very tired Riven was sitting at one of her tables. She started to walk towards him until she finally realized who he was and what he looked like. She began to back up and turn away from him.

"Um, guys, I think I'm gonna take a short break outside…" She said while going towards the back door. Except before she could even get to the door, she had bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hi, Bob! I was just going to take a short break outside!" She told him while she smiled nervously at him, hoping that he would be okay with it.

"Ya know, I would let you take a break right now, but you took one already just a few minutes ago. Now, how 'bout you go and take care of that young man right there that's sitting at one of your tables?" Bob, her gray-haired, overweight boss said as he pointed towards Riven and pushed Maria a little towards the table.

"Um, okay…" She said sort of nervously. 'Well, here goes nothing…' She thought to herself as she walked closer and closer to Riven's table.

"Um, hi, I'm Maria. Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked him once again nervously as she had finally approached the table.

She didn't even bother to look up at him. She just kept her head down, facing her red, white, and black uniform and the floor to the walls and the ceiling.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just take a cup of coffee." A very tired and drowsy Riven answered, not looking up at her. He stayed in the same position with his head resting on his folded arms.

"Um, okay. I'll get that for you right away, sir." She said as she turned around to go and get his cup of coffee.

'That actually wasn't as bad as I thought that would've gone…Oh well. He looks like he's pretty tired anyway.' Maria thought to herself as she was over at the counter, filling up a cup of coffee. 'Maybe he'll stay drowsy and tired the rest of the time he's here. Just maybe…'

She was thinking all of these sorts of thoughts through her head, not really paying attention to the coffee that was almost overflowing the cup.

"Maria, are you there? You might need to clean the coffee that you just poured on the counter." Todd said through the window, trying to get her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Oops!" She said while quickly setting the coffee pot down and getting a towel to clean the coffee up with.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who makes mistakes like that!" Todd exclaimed.

"Shut it, Todd!" She said back at him. A few seconds later, she was done cleaning up the mess that she made. She began to walk back towards Riven with his cup of coffee.

"Here's your coffee, sir." She said to him while setting the cup of coffee next to his folded arms on the table.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He said, finally lifting his head up from his folded arms and picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip of it.

"You're welcome." She said while heading back towards the counter where she previously was at.

As soon as she reached the counter, Bob came walking through one of the back doors, which was obviously the door to his "office".

"Hey, Maria, I need you to do another song really quick before you go home in a few minutes." He said in a low voice to her.

"Another one! Do you even know how many songs you ask me to do each day!" She asked, trying not to sound loud.

"Yes, another one. I know, you work and sing hard. You actually sing fifteen to twenty songs each day. You're probably are hardest worker here. You can't tell anyone that I said that too." He said in a whisper.

"I won't tell anyone. Ya know, there are other hard working people here who are great singers and probably would love to sing right now? Except I'll do another song if you really want me to…" She said while sighing, knowing that he really wanted her to sing before she left to go home, even though she really didn't want to.

"Good. Now, go up there and get a song ready, please." He said while going back to his "office" in the back.

'Sometimes I really just want to hit him…He appears and makes me do all of this stuff at the worst times…Now, I gotta think of another song to do…' She thought while going to one of the sides of the diner where there was a miniature, little stage. She went behind the stage where you could sort of see her talking to people that were back there also. A minute or so later, she came back out with two guys that had guitars in their hands. They all went on the little stage and got everything ready. Maria grabbed a microphone that was on a stand. She nodded to the two guys behind her to tell them that she was ready. As soon as she did that and music began to play, Riven had fully awakened once he started to hear her sing.

"**_Tell me_**

_**Just what you want me to be**_

_**One kiss**_

_**And boom you're the only one for me**_

_**So please tell me**_

_**Why don't you come around no more?**_

_**Cause right now**_

**_I'm crying outside the door of your candy store"_**

'I've heard that voice before…Many times…Could it be her?' Riven thought while listening to Maria sing. He continued to listen while trying to fight his thoughts going on through his head.

__

"**_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that_**

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain**_

_**I'm telling you my babe**_

_**It's all in the game of…**_

_**Love is**_

_**Whatever you make it to be**_

_**Sunshine**_

_**Instead of this cold lonely sea**_

_**So please baby**_

_**Try and use me for what I'm good for**_

_**It ain't saying goodbye**_

**_It's knocking down the door of your candy store_**

_**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that**_

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain**_

_**I'm telling you my babe**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**You roll me**_

_**Control me**_

_**Console me**_

_**Please hold me**_

_**You guide me**_

_**Divide me**_

_**Into me**_

_**So please tell me**_

_**Why don't you come around no more?**_

_**Cause right now**_

_**I'm dying outside the door of your loving store**_

_**It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that**_

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain**_

_**I'm telling you my babe**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**Let's play the game of love**_

_**Roll me**_

_**Control me**_

_**Console me**_

_**Please hold me**_

_**In this game of love**_

**_I'm out here on my own"_**

Everyone in the diner clapped their hands for her. They all loved hearing her voice at the diner. She smiled as she stepped off the stage and said thank you to everyone through the microphone before turning it off and putting it back on the stand where it originally was.

'That is her! I know that smile and singing voice any day! I can't believe it! I've found her!' Riven smiled as he had finally got his senses back in and fully recharged by coffee.

"Hey, Bob, I'm gonna go home right now. I'll see ya tomorrow!" She yelled through the door in the back.

"Okay, Maria! Thanks for doing another song for me!" She heard him say through the other side of the door.

"No prob!" She said while grabbing her bag and jacket that was hanging on a hook on the wall in the back near the door. She began walking towards the door.

"Hey, Linda, can finish taking care of the young man behind me? I'm gonna go ahead and go home." She whispered to one of her fellow waitress friends that was taking of a woman sitting in a booth near the front door.

"Sure, Maria, I'll do that for ya! I'll see ya at work tomorrow!" She said to her as Maria left out the door.

'Uh oh. I gotta catch up with her if I'm gonna talk to her!' Riven thought while quickly getting up out of the booth and walking towards the door.

"Um, sir, you need to pay for what you ordered." Linda said to him as she saw him almost leave out the door.

"It's on the table!" He said back while running out the door.

"Well someone's in a rush tonight!" She exclaimed.

Once Riven was out the door, he looked around to see where she went. He noticed a figure across the street going into a building that looked like apartment homes. He walked closer and looked to see who it was. It was her!

"So that's where she lives. Smart, Musa, smart. It looks like I'm just gonna have to visit you again tomorrow." He said to himself while going to his levabike and began to drive back home happily, knowing that he had finally found his one and only, true love again.


	2. I've Found Her

**Chapter 2: "I've found her!"**

Maria went inside her apartment and found herself ending up lying on her bed. 'I'm so glad to be home. I still can't believe it. He came to the diner. I think he remembers me too. Why did he have to order coffee?!' She thought as she got up off of her bed and went to change into her red camisole pajama tank top and red and black flannel pajama pants.

After finishing getting ready to go to bed, she came out of her bathroom and sat on her bed. 'He looks so much older and more handsome and cuter now.' She smiled as she thought that. "I miss you so much, Riven." She said, looking a picture on her bedside table. A picture of her and Riven at a dance when they were teenagers.

Riven ran into his apartment. He still couldn't believe that he had found her. He quickly rushed into his bedroom where the phone was. 'I've gotta call someone and let them know that I've found her! I know, I'll call Sky and Bloom!' He thought as he dialed Sky and Bloom's phone number at the speed of light. As he was waiting for someone to pick up the phone, he looked at his alarm clock that he had next to the phone. 'They might kill me for what time it is, but I don't really care right now!' About a couple seconds later after he dialed their number, someone answered the phone.

"Royal Sparx palace residence, may I ask who's calling?" a male voice said over the phone. Riven knew it was one of the butlers to Sky and Bloom.

"Yes, this is Riven, friend to the King and Queen of Sparx and Eraklyon." Riven hated that mainly all of his friends were royal now, because every time he would need to call their home or palace phone number, he would have to wait for what it seemed like hours for the maids and butlers that answered the phone to make sure that he was really a friend to them.

"Ah, yes. Here you are on the list! Okay, I will go and wake up the King and Queen immediately, so you can talk to them! Just hold on for one moment, please!"

'Fine, whatever you say…You might as well just say, "Just hold on for one year, please!"' Riven thought after five minutes had passed by. He was getting really impatient. He needed to tell them the good news right away and at that moment it wasn't really going that well since it was taking forever for that butler to get Sky and Bloom. 'Stupid butler…'

"Okay, Riven. This better be good…You just woke up Savannah AND Blake…" a familiar voice said through the phone after Riven had waited for ten more minutes.

"Well, sorry, that you had two kids, Sky, but this is important!" Riven answered back.

"Okay then, what is so important for you to call me this late at night or should I say early in the morning?!" Sky replied getting very cranky for being woken up by a phone call.

"I know it's really late or early and I'm sorry about that, but I've found her!"

"Found who?! Your mom? Who?!"

"No…" Riven glared through the phone. "I've found her- Musa!"

"Musa?!?! Are you serious?! You found her?!"

"Yeah, I've found her! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yes, but how? And where?" Sky asked, trying to understand how in the world did he find Musa, the woman that had disappeared so long ago.

Riven explained the whole story about how he found her- the coffee, the overheard argument between her and Todd, the song. He didn't leave out any detail in it. Sky was still shocked at how he found her. Of course, it was Riven though. What could you expect? For Stella to find her?

"I can't believe it. I've gotta go and tell Bloom this! She'll be really happy to hear this!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Hey, do you think Bloom and I could come by with you tomorrow to see her?"

"You make it sound like she's in a hospital or something, but, yeah, you and Bloom can come!" Riven said as he laughed through the phone.

"Okay, um, we'll come by around lunch so I can take the kids to my parents and they can watch them."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Riven looked at the clock. "Uh, never mind what I said. I'll see ya later today!"

"Okay, bye!" Sky said as Riven and him had hung up the phone.

"Ah, I'm tired again. I need to get some sleep if I'm gonna go to work tomorrow…" Riven said as he collapsed on his bed and looked at his nightstand again. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Musa." He said looking at one of the pictures that he had taken of Musa before she had disappeared. A couple of minutes later of looking at the picture, he began drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, Riven. This better be good...You just woke up Savannah AND Blake..." a familiar voice said through the phone after Riven had waited for ten more minutes.

"Well, sorry, that you had two kids, Sky, but this is important!" Riven answered back.

"Okay then, what is so important for you to call me this late at night or should I say early in the morning?!" Sky replied getting very cranky for being woken up by a phone call.

"I know it's really late or early and I'm sorry about that, but I've found her!"

"Found who?! Your mom? Who?!"

"No..." Riven glared through the phone. "I've found her- _Musa_!"

"Musa?!?! Are you serious?! You found her?!"

"Yeah, I've found her! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yes, but how? And where?" Sky asked, trying to understand how in the world did he find Musa, the woman that had disappeared so long ago.

Riven explained the whole story about how he found her- the coffee, the overheard argument between her and Todd, the song. He didn't leave out any detail in it. Sky was still shocked at how he found her. Of course, it was Riven though. What could you expect? For Stella to find her?

"I can't believe it. I've gotta go and tell Bloom this! She'll be really happy to hear this!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Hey, do you think Bloom and I could come by with you tomorrow to see her?"

"Okay, one, you make it sound like she's in the hospital or something! And two, you and Bloom are a King and Queen, people who can pretty much do anything they want to. Except, yeah, you and Bloom can come with me tomorrow." Riven said as he laughed at the first part he said.

"True. Okay, um, we'll come by around lunch so we can take the kids to my parents and they can watch them. We'll come to Red Fountain and we can all go over there all at once."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Riven looked at the clock. "Uh, scratch out what I just said, I'll see ya later today!"

"Okay, bye!" Sky said as Riven and him had hung up the phone.

"Ah, I'm tired again. I need to get some sleep if I'm gonna go to work tomorrow..." Riven said as he collapsed on his bed and looked at his nightstand again. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Musa." He said looking at one of the pictures that he had taken of Musa before she had disappeared. A couple of minutes later of looking at the picture, he began drifting off to sleep.


	3. Part 1 of Surprise

**Chapter 3: "Surprise"**

"Sky, will you please just tell me where we're going?" Bloom asked her husband for what seemed to him the millionth time in just ten minutes or so in the car.

"Bloom, calm down with the questions, we're here anyway." Sky said to her as he parked behind Riven next to the sidewalk.

"Okay, this is it!" Riven exclaimed as the couple got out of their car.

"This is what?" Bloom asked them until she turned and looked at where they were at. "Sky" She turned back around and faced him. "Why are we at a diner?!"

Riven walked towards Sky at this point. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell me what?! I wanna know some answers!" Bloom yelled, starting to get very frustrated with the both of them, mainly Sky though.

"No, I did not, Riven. I wanted to make it a surprise. So…" Sky turned to Bloom. "Um, surprise!" He said with a smile and laugh.

"Surprise? Surprise?! Sky, we're at a diner for heaven's sake! What kind of surprise is at a diner?!"

"Well let's just say that we might know someone who works here…"

"Oh, don't worry! We _know_ someone here alright!" Riven assured.

"Then, who is it?! Tell me!" Bloom yelled at the both of them.

As soon as Bloom yelled that, the door to the diner flung open. To their surprise, Maria was standing in the opening of the door.

"Ya know, you people are really loud and all of us in here would love to eat without hearing all of you yell at each other out here! If you came to eat at the diner, the food is served in here!" She yelled, sort of with her eyes closed and didn't open them until she was done speaking. "And now I'm going back inside!" She exclaimed while she turned around and walked fast back into the diner.

"Was that…Was that Musa?!" Bloom asked the two guys who were still staring at the doorway, still shocked by her yelling. They had been yelled at already too many times today it seemed like.

Sky was the one to speak first. "I'm guessing that that was Maria, Riven?"

"Yes, that's her." Riven said in his own little kind of dreamy voice.

"Aww! He's still in love with her! I could write a book on him and her. Except, can we go inside now?!" Bloom asked Sky who was still standing next to her.

"Yes, we can. Riven! Snap out of it, buddy! We need to go inside if we're gonna see her again today!" Sky shouted at Riven and waved his hand in front of his face.

Riven pushed Sky's hand away from his face and walked to the front door and opened it. "Okay, okay! Come on! Let's go!" He said as Bloom and Sky did as he told them to do. The couple was in amazement when they stepped through the door. They couldn't believe it. "This is the place where Musa works." Bloom said in a whisper to herself.

Bloom started to walk towards a table near the front while Sky and Riven were looking at stuff on the walls, even though Riven had already seen the place before. Except this time for Riven, he saw things that he hadn't noticed before, such as a picture of everyone that worked there and Bob, a seating chart for the waitresses/waiters, an award…Wait. A seating chart! Riven looked at it over and looked at where Bloom was heading towards. He noticed that she was getting ready to sit down at a table that was NOT one of "Maria's" tables. He quickly grabbed Sky and whispered to him, "Dude, stop her!"

"Why?!"

"Just stop her! That's not one of Musa's tables!" After Riven told Sky the perfectly good reason, he went over to Bloom quickly just as Riven told him to do and dragged her back to where he was standing.

"Okay, I got her! Now, where do we sit?" Sky said to Riven, who was still looking at the chart.

"We'll sit right here!" Riven pointed to a table that was across from the front windows and was sort of near the little stage. They all sat down at the booth and started carrying on a random conversation, hoping, just hoping that "Maria" would come around soon to their table. Yet, she was watching them all.

"Why, my table?! Why?!" Maria said to herself. "I bet he looked at the seating chart!"

"Who looked at the seating chart?" Todd asked, popping out of no where.

"No one that you know of, Todd!" She said, trying not to scream at him.

"Well I could know who you're talking about, you never know! Is it a he or she? Also, why are you here in the kitchen when you're supposed to be working at your tables?!" Todd asked, getting curious.

"Actually, you probably don't know him and that's none of your business!" She said while walking out of the kitchen and starting to move into the open area where all of the tables were.

"So, it's a he. What's his name?" He asked as he followed her out of the kitchen.

She turned around to face him. "You really ask too many questions, Todd! Also, why are you out of the kitchen when you're the cook and food's cookin'?" She told him, getting really aggravated. Todd just glared at her and turned around and went back into the kitchen. 'Why does he have to get on my nerves all the time?' She thought to herself. 'Oh well. I can't scream. At least, not now. I need to worry about the people at my table.' She sighed and started walking again. 'This could get weird…' She thought as she saw them all watching her walk towards them with awkward smiles on their faces. Once she got to the table, she first said her usual diner greeting: "Hi, I'm Maria. I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Does anyone want something to drink or maybe anything to eat right now?"

Except before any of them could even order anything, they were interrupted by a strong, deep voice. "Maria, I need you to do something for me really quick."

"Yes, Bob, I'm in the middle of doing something for you right now. Ya know, serving your customers?!" She replied in a smart-mouthed tone, yet she was trying to keep her voice normal and regular.

"Alright, _I'll_ serve my customers while you do what I want you to do, sound good?"

"Okay, okay, fine…What is it that you want me to do so badly for you?" As soon as she said that, he went over to her and whispered something in her ear. Riven, Bloom, and Sky all tried to hear what he was whispering in her ear but didn't really succeed at the task.

"I had feeling you were going to ask me to do that today." The black-haired waitress said as she walked through the back door next to the kitchen and bar area.

'I wonder what she was asked to do…I guess it's just a work thing…' Riven had thought to himself while she left.

"Well since Maria is going to be working on something else right now, I'll take care of you all. Also, I'm very interested of how a king and queen are both in my diner at this moment." Bob mentioned to them.

"I just knew someone would say something like that to us today." Sky said, while Bloom and he laughed a little.

"So, may I ask what brought you here to my diner?"

"Oh, we're just here to catch up with an old friend of ours." Bloom answered. 'A very great, wonderful, and old friend, who has been lost and found.' Riven added in his mind that made him smile. Bloom had seen Riven smile and knew that he was thinking about something. Someone. Someone who she knew that Riven deeply cares about.

"I see. Hey, isn't your name…Um…Oh, what is it? I should know this. Let me think…River…Riven…Riven, that's it! It is Riven, right?!"

"Yes, it is, but how did you know?" Riven asked, not understanding how this man could possibly know his name. He didn't become famous, did he? I mean, sure, he's the boyfriend of the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, but no one would note that he was to the public or anything, not even when she first went missing.

"I know your name from my nephew, Thomas Miller. He goes to Red Fountain, and every once and awhile when I hear from him, he'll mention you and how hard your class is."

Riven smirked at the last part that he said. "Yes, I know who you're talking about. Tom is trying his best in my class, just so you know, though."

"I feel so sorry for the students who have to take his classes…They must be in pain everyday. Those tortured pre-heroes…They probably want to die just to get out of his torture." Sky said, while all of them laughed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, you're really taking their orders, Bob!" They heard Maria say when she walked right next to Bob. Bloom, Sky, and Riven noticed that she had changed clothes. She was no longer in her uniform, but in clothes that you would probably exercise in. She wore a pair of black comfortable sweatpants, a loose, long-sleeved crimson red shirt with both sleeves off of her shoulders, a black tank top that you could see her wearing underneath her shirt, and a pair of what looked like cream-colored ballet shoes. She still had her shoulder-length black hair in a clip, making it look like she sort of had a short ponytail.

"Maria, even after having you work for me these years, I still have not figured out how you get ready so fast." Bob said to his employee standing next to him.

"Ah, yes, it amazes me as well. Except have you even thought that maybe, just maybe I use **_MAGIC_**?" She exclaimed, making her visitors burst out in laughter.

"Okay, smart one, you still haven't said why you're here."

"I'm here, because I work for you, Bobarino." She said, getting a glare from her boss and a laugh from the others. "Except I also came here to ask you if you wanted me to get the others ready so, do you want me to?"

"Yes, please do so." Bob said as she walked off. "Also, I told you never to call me that again!" He yelled, while you could hear a laugh from her not far away.

Not long after that, you could also hear her voice yelling, "Okay, everyone, you know what day it is! Get ready! Hurry!" Then you could hear lots of footsteps leaving the kitchen and seating area. This left Bloom, Sky, and Riven more confused than ever.

"You've definitely never seen anything like this before, have you?" Bob asked them. The three shook their heads. "Well, I guess you're all in for a surprise then." He said while smiling.

'Tell me about it…' Bloom thought and sighed.


End file.
